epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Monolith
The Viking Monolith is a foe that appears in , mostly around cold areas such as Glacier Valley and Crystal Caverns. It is a member of the monolith enemy class, and is the one encountered the earliest. Appearance It looks like a large rock, with runes and a carving of a sword on the front, along with various other carvings Overview Similarly to other fellow Monoliths, Viking Monolith is a rather threatening foe, with a bunch of powerful attacks, high amount of HP, and numerous resistances but only few weaknesses. However, because of its immobility it has very low Evade stat. In EBF3, like most monolith, Viking monolith will always use its powerful laser at the beginning of each encounter and every three turns. Due to this, it could caught player off guards especially beginner. The laser deal tremendous damage and also inflict Freeze to your team making the battle much annoyance. If player manage to survive the laser, its will cast ice spike which have a chance to inflict Death or Frost which will likely freeze your character. It also can buff itself and its allies as well making them more threatening than before. While its look dangerous, equipping ice and freeze resistant will minimize most of the threat of the Viking monolith making the battle much easier. While resisting, it can be Syphon crippling the monolith making them useless in battle due to lack of physical attack. In EBF4, the threat of the monolith is less threatening than before. While retaining powerful magic and laser, the laser will not fire at the beginning of the battle and a charge indicator will warn player about its next attack. It also more vulnerable to Syphon now. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 130% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Used the first turn, and then each third turn. On Epic difficulty, status infliction chance is increased to 200%. |Attack2 = Frost |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Ice |StatusChance2 = 90% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Ice Spike |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 60% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 95% |Crit3 = 20% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Self Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 70% 35% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Used every three turns if able, indicated by the Charge status the turn prior. |Attack2 = Iceberg |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 75 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Ice |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Icestorm |Target3 = All |Power3 = 26/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 1% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Self Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 70% 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes